Fairy tale
by noize49
Summary: Regina n'a jamais eu besoin d'un livre pour raconter son conte de fée. Outlawqueen (on ne se refait pas)


_Je n'abandonne pas mon autre histoire (Like a fool) mais j'avoue être peu inspirée en ce moment pour la terminer. Dernièrement je suis tombée sur les rediffusions de la saison 3 et l'épisode 9 m'a inspiré cette petite fic. C'est un style un peu différent mais ça reste de l'Outlawqueen bien évidemment. Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Il était une fois une reine. Et cette reine lança une magnifique malédiction qui lui donna tout ce qu'elle désirait... du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle désespéra quand elle comprit que la vengeance ne lui suffisait pas. Elle était seule. Elle chercha donc partout un petit garçon pour qu'il devienne son prince. Et enfin... elle le trouva. Ainsi il vécurent heureux ensemble. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas pour toujours.

Il y avait encore un démon tapi dans l'ombre. La reine craignait pour la sécurité de son petit prince. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle était capable de vaincre quiconque menacerai l'enfant. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait l'élever sans s'en inquiéter. Non, elle avait besoin de mettre ses problèmes de côtés afin de faire passer son enfant en premier. Et donc la reine se procura une ancienne potion d'oubli. Avec cette potion, elle n'oublia pas son enfant, mais seulement ses inquiétudes, ses problèmes et ses peurs. Et avec eux disparus , elle pensait qu'elle et son prince pourraient enfin vivre heureux pour toujours.

Mais les pires craintes de la reine se réalisèrent. Le démon apparu pour lui reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu. Y compris son petit prince. Se sentant menacée, elle retomba dans ses travers et essaya d'empoissonner l'être maléfique. Et une chose horrible se produisit. Au lieu du démon, c'est son prince qui fut intoxiqué par le poison. Grâce à l'amour de sa vraie mère, le prince fut sauvé mais sa confiance envers la reine fut brisée et il préféra rester avec sa vraie famille nouvellement retrouvée.

En proie au désespoir, la reine retrouva sa propre mère. Une puissante sorcière qui la persuada d'essayer de s'emparer du pouvoir de son ancien mentor afin de récupérer son prince. Mais le démon apparu une nouvelle fois et s'empara cette fois de la mère de la reine. Ivre de vengeance elle souhaita tuer l'être maléfique responsable de sa perte. Elle abandonna finalement cette idée pour ne pas perdre définitivement son petit prince à qui elle avait promis de renoncer à la magie.

Depuis lors, la reine essayait de changer pour espérer un jour retrouver l'amour et la confiance de son petit prince. Mais un jour, elle fut capturée par un couple de brigand. Ils voulaient détruire toute la magie de ce monde. Ils lui volèrent un puissant talisman pour mettre en route leur affreux plan. Les malfaiteurs profitèrent du fait que la reine déployait toute son énergie à sauver son pays de la destruction pour enlever son petit prince et l'emmener dans un autre monde.

Les brigands pensaient travailler pour quelqu'un voulant détruire toute la magie de tous les mondes. Ils travaillaient en fait sans le savoir pour l'horrible Peter Pan. Un être vil et égoïste qui voulait s'emparer du cœur de son prince. La reine réussit cependant à sauver son enfant et à le ramener dans son pays. Mais l'affreux Peter Pan n'en avait pas fini. Il changea son apparence avec celle du prince pour l'enfermer dans une prison dont il ne pourrai jamais s'échapper. Il lança alors une nouvelle malédiction synonyme de peine et de destruction.

La reine fit alors un ultime sacrifice. Elle décida de renoncer définitivement à son petit prince pour sauver tous les habitants de son pays et les ramener tous sain et sauf dans leur monde d'origine. Son plan fonctionna. Et la reine était de nouvelle seule et plus désespérée que jamais après avoir dû abandonner son prince. Elle se retira même, pendant un instant, son propre cœur pour soulager un peu sa peine. Sa seule consolation était de savoir son prince en sécurité.

La reine fit alors une incroyable rencontre. Elle croisa un jour la route du roi des voleurs. Elle l'ignorait alors mais cet homme était en fait son âme-sœur. Une gentille fée l'avait guidé vers lui quand elle était plus jeune. Mais la reine, bien trop effrayée à l'idée de souffrir à nouveau, avait fui avant même de le rencontrer. Tout juste avait-elle eu le temps d'apercevoir son tatouage de lion sur son poignet.

Malgré cette rencontre, la reine était fatiguée de souffrir de l'absence de son prince. Elle envisagea de se plonger dans un sommeil dont seul son prince pourrait la sortir. Le voleur essaya de l'en empêcher mais c'est l'apparition de la méchante sœur de la reine qui la retint. Zelena la sorcière de l'Ouest, jalouse de la reine, la menaça d'un avenir plein de souffrance.

Pour échapper à ce plan funeste la reine lança à nouveau sa malédiction pour retourner dans le monde où elle avait du laisser son petit prince. Mais son horrible sœur ajouta un ingrédient à son sort afin que la reine oubli son plan machiavélique.

La reine se retrouva ainsi sans aucun souvenir de la dernière année écoulée. Mais le pire l'attendait. Aux yeux de son prince elle était devenue une étrangère. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. La reine en eu le cœur brisé. Elle décida de faire tout son possible pour lever la malédiction et retrouver la mémoire.

Profitant de la confusion de la reine, la sorcière essaya de mettre en place son funeste dessein. Elle la défia dans un duel de sorcière. Son seul but était d'arracher le cœur de la reine, ingrédient nécessaire pour réaliser le plus terrible des sorts. Mais la reine était plus maligne que sa sœur. Elle avait pris soin de confier son cœur à son âme-sœur.

Rongée par la jalousie, Zelena était incapable de s'arrêter. Elle envoya son pantin dérober le cœur de la reine n'hésitant pas à menacer le fils du roi des voleurs pour l'obtenir. Privée de son cœur, son petit prince ne se souvenant toujours pas d'elle, seule la présence de son âme-sœur empêcha la reine de sombrer totalement dans le désespoir.

Par bonheur, le petit prince finit enfin par récupérer sa mémoire. Heureuse de retrouver son fils, la reine déposa un baiser sur le front de son prince et brisa ainsi le sort d'oubli. Mais la menace de la sorcière de l'ouest planait toujours. Elle réussi à s'emparer du dernier ingrédient lui manquant. La sorcière était alors prête à lancer sa terrible malédiction. Son petit prince persuada la reine qu'elle était capable d'utiliser la magie blanche pour défaire sa méchante sœur. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle réussi à s'emparer du médaillon contenant tous les pouvoirs de Zelena. La sorcière fut déchue et le roi des voleurs récupéra alors le cœur de sa reine.

La reine pensait enfin avoir droit au bonheur et pouvoir vivre heureuse pour toujours entouré de son prince, du roi des voleurs et de son nouveau petit prince : le fils du roi des voleurs. Mais le démon se manifesta à nouveau. Il ramena du passé la défunte femme du roi des voleurs ainsi qu'une nouvelle menace venue du froid. Tandis que le roi était partagé entre sa loyauté pour sa femme et son amour pour la reine, une malédiction corrompit le cœur de la reine en y insufflant la haine à la place de l'amour. La sorcière responsable espérait ainsi que la reine répande la terreur et la désolation dans son pays. Heureusement la sort fut rompu avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le supporter surtout si par malheur elle avait meurtri un de ses petits princes ou son âme-sœur.

Le roi des voleurs était lui torturé par ses principes. Il essaya de renoncer à sa reine. Mais son cœur le ramenait inexorablement à elle, son âme-sœur. Il choisit alors de renoncer à son serment envers sa femme pour vivre pleinement son amour pour la reine. Mais le démon décida encore de se jouer de la reine et banni le roi des voleurs et sa famille, sans retour possible. La reine eut le cœur brisé quand elle se sépara du voleur à la frontière du pays. Cependant elle n'était pas seule. Son petit prince était à ses côtés et il lui fit la promesse de l'aider à être heureuse.

Pendant que la reine faisait face à de nouveaux ennemis arrivés dans son pays, le roi des voleurs se démenait afin de retrouver sa reine. Il s'allia à l'ancien mentor de la reine qui avait lui aussi été banni. Et enfin ils furent réunis. Avec son roi à ses côtés la reine ne craignait plus rien et elle défit facilement ses derniers ennemis.

Quelques mois plus tard, le roi du voleurs lui fit le plus beau des cadeaux. La plus jolie des petites princesses vit le jour. La reine était désormais plus comblée qu'elle ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Et elle se promit de vivre heureuse à jamais entourée de son roi, de ses deux princes et de sa petite princesse. »

Regina reposa avec délicatesse le nouveau-né dans son berceau. Elle ajusta la couverture et s'éloigna le plus silencieusement possible du couffin.

« Elle s'est enfin endormie ? » lui souffla Robin à l'oreille tout en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Elle sourit et répondit à l'étreinte du voleur en serrant doucement ses bras et en s'appuyant contre son torse.

« Je trouve que tu n'accordes pas assez d'importance au roi des voleurs dans tes histoires. Tu devrais insister sur son côté charmant et irrésistible. Après tout la reine était incapable de lui résister. »

Amusée, Regina se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Et sur son odeur ? Ses mauvaises manières ? Et le fait que la reine avait régulièrement envie de l'étriper ? »

« C'est justement ce qui fait son charme. » lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le voleur se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Robin frôlèrent tendrement les siennes. Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue puis rejoignirent sa nuque, tandis que de son autre main, il l'attirait à lui. Ses lèvres se pressèrent d'avantage. Leur baiser devint plus ardent. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la reine quand la langue du voleur entra en contact avec la sienne. Enhardi, il délaissa ses lèvres au profit de son cou qu'il parsema de baiser avant de commencer à mordiller et lécher sa peau. Ses mains se baladant allègrement sur ses formes avantageuses.

Déstabilisée par cet assaut, la reine recula de quelques pas et buta contre un meuble. Le flacon de talc posé sur la table à langer tomba lourdement au sol déclenchant instantanément les pleurs du nouveau-né.

« On va voir si tu peux faire mieux. Bon courage pour rendormir ta fille. » lui lança Regina avec un petit sourire ironique avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du voleur et de sortir de la chambre le laissant seul et déstabilisé.

* * *

_C'est un peu ma fin idéale de la série. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter. C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir le point de vue des lecteurs._


End file.
